


Uncles

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur go to look at Gwaine and Percy’s daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'handle with care'
> 
> Sorry, once again not beta'd.

Merlin grinned as Percival possessively held onto the little bundle when Arthur reached for it. “Careful.”

Arthur laughed. “I know what I’m doing. I have been babysitting Morgana’s bunch more than once.”

Percy threw him a look and turned away. 

“Give her to me.” Gwaine stepped close and took the baby out of Percy’s arms so gently that Merlin couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t been too fond of the idea of Percy and Gwaine adopting, since he had never wanted kids of his own, so it was a bit weird to see his friends now. 

He looked at the little girl who slept peacefully in her new daddy’s arms and couldn’t resist her charm. She looked so soft and warm and smelled so nice. “She’s precious.”

Gwaine nodded, his eyes shining excitedly. “Isn’t she?”

The baby yawned and opened her eyes. 

“Hey there.” Gwaine cooed. “This is Uncle Merlin. When you’re old enough, he will teach you to do magic.”

Merlin chuckled and took a step back. “Don’t get used to calling me ‘uncle’ and we will have to find out if you have magic before I can teach you anything.” He felt Percy’s frown. “And if you’re not, we’ll find lots of fun things to do anyway.”

“I will teach you to ride a horse.” Arthur promised and nodded with a delighted goofy smile on his face when the baby looked his way. 

“She’s too small, she’ll fall off!” Percy shook his head. 

“When she’s big enough, you worry-wart!” Arthur nudged Percy’s side. 

“I can teach her that myself. And you need to handle her more carefully.” Reaching for his daughter, Percy very gently took her back and she looked even smaller in the arms of the huge man. 

“You can have tea parties with her and let her put make-up on you.” Gwaine winked. 

“You bet I will.” Percy pouted and then smiled as the little one made a sound. “That’s right, we will do all that. Enjoy the girl stuff, play with dolls and teddies and have tea parties. Without this rowdy bunch of…” He stopped himself. 

“Uncles.” Arthur grinned. “And she can call me ‘uncle’ any way she wants. I’m used to it.”

Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist. “Come on, Uncle Arthur, let the new adoptive daddies be alone with their reason to get up a few times at night, to worry sick at every possible moment and to freak about the slightest things concerning her.” He pressed a kiss on Arthur’s cheek.

Gwaine laughed, but Percy nodded. “Of course we will! And we are going to love every second of it. As will you, when the time comes.”

“And until then,” Arthur said, deliberately not looking at Merlin, “we will be the best uncles your little one can have.”


End file.
